Nothing Still
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: Promising to return to Gabriella but then forgetting to was misery enough. But getting engaged to her best friend? It tore her in half. But she soon realized the worst part: she was still in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies.**

**So this is kind of random. Well, not really. I always see stories about how Sharpay is always getting the short end of the stick, Sharpay who is always pining after Troy, Sharpay who has to watch the one she loves love someone else. So I reversed the role. Now, it's Gabriella who is getting the short end of the stick, Gabriella who is pining after Troy, Gabriella who - well, you get the point. ;)**

**There will be another two parts after this, so keep on the lookout. Also? It would really make my day if you reviewed. :D**

**-sxg**

* * *

**Nothing Still**

**Part One**

Gabriella pressed the bottle to her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to drink it.

She was intoxicated enough as it was. And quite frankly, she was beginning to become upset with the bottle. She had drank nearly all of it already, so why did she still feel her heart breaking inside? Somebody wasn't doing their job and Gabriella had high suspicions it was the wine.

Hiccuping, she tossed the bottle, unwittingly splashing some on her pristine sweater blouse, and watched it roll down the hill. Lying in the grass, eyes following the object as it ran away, she realized that perhaps she should not have done that.

"Gah... Darn it," she slurred, clumsily throwing out her hand as if to catch the bottle at the bottom of the hill. She laughed. "Wait! Come back you stupid thing!" She leaned over onto her elbows and glared. "Who told you you could do that?"

Pausing in her assaults, she realized something else. "Oh, right," she giggled. "That would be meeee."

Suddenly, a headache was upon her. It pulsed from her head to her toes. She grimaced and laid back down in the yellow grass slowly. But just the movement of it sent a wave of nausea through her belly. Combined with the pounding in her brain, Gabriella slapped a hand over her forehead in agony.

Oh, why did he have to do this to her?

Gabriella thought she was over Troy. And maybe deep in her heart she had always known that was a lie—but she didn't believe the news would hurt this much. It was unfathomable how hot she was burning from the heartache.

And now, at even the slightest thought of him, Gabriella felt breathless and crushed, like a two-ton rock was sitting on her chest. She was trapped beneath it, her head spinning and tips of her body tingling.

And with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, Gabriella had to squint down at her stained powder blue sweater just to make sure it wasn't really there. It wasn't. But her heart continued to hurt. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the grass again.

She must have been lying to herself so long she confused it with the truth. And Sharpay. Gabriella had lied to her too. When Sharpay had first announced she was dating Troy, Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's fine," she'd said. "I'm okay with it, honestly."

"Are you positive? I won't be with him if it's hurting you, Gabriella. You know that."

"No," Gabriella had taken her arm tenderly and looked her square in the eyes, "Don't you dare. I will be alright—I promise." Sharpay had given her a look and Gabriella had to muster up all her strength. "All my ties to Troy Bolton were cut a long time ago."

Despite the utter regret she felt, Gabriella didn't think she was lying because she didn't think the relationship would last. She lied in hopes that she wouldn't feel that way for very long. She thought it would end within a few months and she didn't want to deprive Sharpay of something so petty. She had slummed with her best friend.

Gabriella had cried herself to sleep that night and in the morning swore she wouldn't act so hideously again. But she had broken that promise so many times, she had lost her count and all her self-respect. Because she couldn't restrain herself from imagining herself in Sharpay's shoes every time they were around. She resented each touch and each glance. She had to fake a smile all the time. She lied and lied and lied.

But it wasn't all her fault. What was she supposed to do?

No, it was all on Troy. Why couldn't he have chosen someone else? Someone she _didn't_ know? Somehow, he couldn't do that for her—no, he had to pick her best friend. He scarred what little was left of her heart. Promising to return to Gabriella but then forgetting to was misery enough. She already hated him for that. But falling in love with her closest confidante? That was cruel. It tore her in half. She fought with herself everyday. He made her want to hate Sharpay.

A tear fell from Gabriella's face.

She realized the worst part of it all. Troy had done her wrong so many times, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him all the way. It would be just another lie to say she did. Because, in all honesty, she was still in love with him.

And she didn't know how she was going to watch him marry her best friend tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two, ya'll! :D I can't believe I finished it so quickly (this part I mean, not the whole story lol). I'm quite proud of myself. **

**Also: I want no flaque about Ryan, dear Troyella fans. Understand? Good. ;)**

**Also Also: I want to dedicate this ENTIRE STORY to xxerinlouisexx, because she is pretty much the sweetest person ever. She always knows what to say in her reviews, and really: she makes me feel waaaaay too good about myself. ;D So thank you very very much!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**-sxg**

* * *

**Nothing Still**

**Part Two**

She knew she shouldn't wear black, but it was considerably tempting.

For one thing, Gabriella _was_ in mourning: she had lost her one true love to her one true friend. And past that, nothing made sense. Her whole body hurt, as if she had been physically bruised—beaten and beaten again. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to curl up in a sea of blankets and sleep her life away. But still, there was this sharp heavy rock weighing on her. It was suffocating to think of watching Troy and Sharpay spend the rest of their lives together—the life she so desperately wanted and was convinced she deserved.

Black it was.

Gabriella picked out a simple spaghetti-strap dress. She moved away from the closet and towards the full length mirror adjacent to it. Her back was to the door as she stood gazing at her reflection.

She looked horrible.

Lonely. Bitter. Resentful. Her usually rich chocolaty eyes were diminished to sad and dull. Her chest, even, seemed sunken in. As she stared harder, she could almost see the tragedy of her life playing back before her. And then she realized something terrible.

They would all know.

They would know she was still in love with Troy Bolton. They would take one glance at Gabriella and shake their disapproving heads with shame. They would wonder how she could even sleep at night. How she could go on pretending, lying to her best friend's face, and live with herself that way.

Sighing, Gabriella pushed the thought away. Instead, she pulled her head through the space between the dress and hanger, letting it rest on her neck.

"Hanging yourself already, are we?"

Gabriella gasped and spun around, where she spotted Ryan Evans jauntily leaning against her bedroom door frame. "I thought you'd _at least_ wait until after the wedding to do the evil deed." He smiled.

She took a breath. "Good to see you too, Ryan."

"When _isn't _it good to see me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and untangled herself from within the black dress. She laid it on her bed and came towards Ryan, arms ready to wrap themselves around his neck and breathe in his familiar cologne.

She and Ryan, along with Sharpay, had been friends since their high school days. When Gabriella was not with Sharpay, she was with Ryan. And despite Ryan's continual facetious attempts to win her heart, Gabriella could always count on him as a true friend.

But then things changed.

During the trio's college years, during which Gabriella first met Troy, Ryan viciously pursued his Broadway career. While one enjoyed her first real romance with the man of her dreams, the other never stopped working. The line was clear where the two had grown apart. Since then, Ryan and Gabriella had only socialized casually—nothing compared to their previous close-knit relationship.

But as soon as Gabriella had discovered she was heartbroken over the impending wedding, she called Ryan. She needed her best friend. The one that wasn't marrying Troy. And Ryan had promised he would drop everything—more specifically, his country-wide tour of the musical: _Cats—_just to come to her rescue.

And as Gabriella laid her curly head on his chest, she could almost believe that.

**-x-x-x-**

"I gotta tell you, Gabs," Ryan announced as Gabriella poured tea for the two of them at the kitchen table, "I have really missed my trusty sidekick these past years."

Gabriella smiled and sat down across from him. "I'm sure there were _plenty_ of other girls you could hoodwink for that, Ry."

"Yes, but you see," he began to stir his tea as he spoke, "they're all actors. They can see right through me. You, on the other hand..."

"I, on the other hand, am much smarter, brighter and nicer—therefore the more appealing choice. Right?"

Ryan took a sip, watching Gabriella with a wicked smile. "Okay."

Gabriella chuckled and shook her head. She had simply forgotten how much she loved and missed Ryan Evans. She felt regret for casting him aside all these years.

"So," Ryan began, setting down his teacup, "when do we get to the nitty-gritty?"

Gabriella stared at the table for a few moments, contemplating her response. The subject was so sore, she could scarcely bring herself to touch it. She knew Ryan meant good, and he had not offended her, but she felt upset that their catch-up was redirected so quickly.

"I...," she paused once more, then gazed up at Ryan, "don't _want_ to get to it. I'm not ready."

Ryan took a minute of thought himself, then uncrossed his legs and took a breath. "It's going to happen, Gabriella, whether or not you personally advocate it."

Gabriella suddenly broke into tears.

"Oh, Ryan!" she cried. She buried her head in her hands and simply began to weep. She had bottled it up so long, she felt like a deflated balloon when it finally came out. She just couldn't take the anxiety anymore—the regret, the pain, the guilt, the self-pity. Everything. It all fell from her eyes.

Ryan sighed and got up. He knelt beside Gabriella's chair, took her hand and laid his head on her lap. He shushed her comfortingly, and pressed a kiss onto her soft fingers. Gabriella clicked her tongue and gazed down at him with a teary smile.

"Thank you," she mouthed, still sucking back a parade of sobs.

This time, Ryan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. "You're gonna be okay."

"I wish … I could b-believe that."

"You don't have to right now, sweetheart. I'll believe it for you."

Gabriella managed to chuckle, sniffling as she did so. "That'll occupy you while you're not on tour," she said jokingly, still shaking.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "Yeah, it will."

**-x-x-x-**

"Interesting choice," Ryan drew out the last word, cocking his brow at Gabriella's little black dress.

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, ankles crossed, and just sighed. She knew he'd have something to say. He always did. Especially when it came to fashion and it's faux pas. He was a straight man but he had a special gift when it came to style. Finally, she glanced up at him and shrugged defiantly.

"I'm going to wear it, Ry. I don't care what you think." She drew her lips in tight.

"Huh," he commented dryly.

Gabriella's jaw dropped in the next second.

Ryan grabbed the dress, opened her bedroom window, and threw it out. He then shut the pane and turned to her.

"Ryan!" she screeched, hopping off the bed and running right into him. But he made sure she couldn't reach the window. Angry as ever, Gabriella glared and slapped his cheek. Ryan took a sharp breath, rolling his tongue in his cheek. She stared at him, but he couldn't glance back. He watched the wall instead.

"I asked you to help me, Ryan Evans – that does not mean throwing my clothes out the window."

"You're right," he said, his voice somewhat gravelly. "But I believe it was the right thing to do at that moment."

"Oh, you do, do ya?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ryan held his hands behind his back and stood straight like a soldier. Gabriella giggled.

"At ease, officer."

Suddenly, Ryan's face was aglow with an evil smile. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that..."

"Why not—?"

In the next second, Ryan reached out and tickled Gabriella. She burst out giggling as his fingers wiggled and tickled her stomach. She let herself fall into his open arm, her cheeks rosy red and eyes lit up.

"Stop! Stop!" she laughed breathlessly.

"Okay," he said. And he let go. Gabriella hit the floor with a thump. For a second, the air was silent and strained. But suddenly, it was once again filled with Gabriella's high-pitched laughter. Ryan finally smiled, crouching onto the floor next to her. The two laid on their backs, laughing, and staring at the ceiling for the rest of the evening.

"Seriously, though – you can't wear that dress."

"I know, Ry. Unfortunately, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Still**

**Part Three**

It was the day of.

Gabriella lay in bed, feigning sleep. She couldn't get up just yet. She just needed a few more moments of peace before delving straight into the deepest depths of her wildest nightmare.

Suddenly, the bed shook. Gabriella gasped and sat up bolt right. Ryan smiled devilishly.

"Good morning, Cinderella," he paused and took in her mane of messy curls, "You look darling."

Gabriella had already been squinting from the sudden cast of sunlight, but now she was just glaring. She felt her face might stay clenched up like that forever. It was the stiffness of the morning. She sighed and put a hand over her forehead.

"God, Ryan, what time is it?" she pleaded.

Ryan glanced down at his watch where he stood at the end of her bed. He looked back up with a smile.

"It's time to face the rest of your life."

He held out to Gabriella a cup of coffee he had been holding all this time. It smelled delicious and warm, inviting. But if she had to choose between facing her pain, thus foregoing the coffee, or sleeping off the pain—the pick was obvious.

"Oh good," she croaked, "Wake me up when it's over." Gabriella slammed back into her pillows and whipped the covers over her head. "Actually," she started once under the blankets, her voice muffled, "don't wake me. Just leave me alone."

"I beg you: don't be melodramatic about this. It's actually very annoying." Ryan sat down at the foot of the bed.

Gabriella glared from under the covers. "I'm sorry that you find my pain and regret so bothersome." Her voice was laced with bitterness. She kicked him in the leg. He swayed slightly, indifferent to it.

"Well, we can't all have my amazing show of apathy. It's tiring after some time—not caring about anyone but myself."

"Yeah?" she scoffed.

"That's why I'm here with you, Gabby. I mean, somebody's gotta get your lazy bum OUT OF BED!"

Ryan yanked back the covers so viciously, they didn't just fall off Gabriella, they were flung across the room. She uncurled herself slowly and looked at him with a blank expression of surprise. He stared back.

"You could've just said please."

Ryan smiled. "I'm not good with formalities."

"Clearly."

"C'mon," Ryan stood and held out his hand, "Get up."

Gabriella sighed. No matter how many feet-stomping, hair-pulling, crocodile-tear tantrums she could pull, it wouldn't deter Ryan. Not a bit. But more than that, it wouldn't change what was coming. It wouldn't make Troy and Sharpay break off their wedding. It wouldn't wash away the tortured love inside her. There was really nothing she could do.

-x-x-x-

She took a guttural breath; her stomach protruded as she exhaled.

Gabriella gazed at the mirror once again, hopelessly. Except this time, she looked gorgeous. Ryan had gone out and bought her a new dress for the ceremony. It was navy blue, a thick band around the high waist; the sleeveless straps ran down into a cupped v-neck, and hung slightly before her knees. Her hair was curled, voluptously, and rested on her shoulders softly. The only shred of black Ryan let her put on were a pair of strappy heels.

But on the inside she felt ugly. The hurting wouldn't go away. It drove her insane—she just wanted to let go; the weight of the situation was pushing on her chest, and it was bound to leave a nasty purple bruise. Right now, she wished Troy would simply disappear. She didn't want to want him, but of course, her heart had something else to say.

There was a tap on the door.

"I'm decent."

There was a _tsk_ as the door opened, "That's too bad." Gabriella rolled her eyes. But when Ryan strolled in the room, she couldn't stop herself from gazing.

He looked so … suave. His fitted, designer tux was jet black and sleek. His hair was perfectly spiked, and his smirk of a smile made the temperature in the room spike too. Gabriella's brows rose without permission. She cleared her throat and tore her desperate eyes away.

"You clean up well," she said casually.

"No, I clean up _extremely_ well."

"And you just ruined it," she shot him a look. He chuckled and came up behind Gabriella. They watched their reflection in the mirror. "We make a great team, I think," she commented quietly.

Ryan nodded, and pulled a small black box out of his pants pocket. He flipped open the lid and held it in front of her. Gabriella's mouth formed a soft 'O'. Inside were diamond stud earrings, glinting in the light.

"I figured you didn't have a pair, so I just—"

"Oh, Ryan, they're beautiful," she whispered. She turned around and flashed him a grin that could melt any man's heart. He had to roll his eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't get any ideas—I didn't get for sentimental value, I got them so your bare ears wouldn't embarrass us."

"Us?" Gabriella glanced up from backing the diamond in her left ear.

"Yes. You and me. That's what that means."

She smirked at him. He lowered his eyes in return. "What?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. She finished putting in the earrings and pranced closer to the mirror to examine their astounding beauty. A thought came to mind. She ran to her dresser and opened the wooden jewelery box on top. She rifled through it until she pulled out a modest diamond bracelet. She looked up to Ryan with a small smile.

"I think it's a perfect match."

Ryan followed after her and gingerly held the bracelet in his hand, his expression almost smug. He nodded slightly and handed it back. She snapped it on and ran to the closet to grab her black pocketbook.

"This is probably a bit tacky to ask—"

"Then don't say it!" she called from inside the closet.

"You know I can't resist. Where on earth did you get that bracelet, anyway?"

With a jolt, Gabriella ceased all movement. She was inside the dark closet searching for her bag in a pile of clutter when the realization punched her. It was Troy who had bought her the bracelet. She swallowed, picked up the purse and walked out of the closet. She looked at Ryan and shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you."

"That would be good."

Ryan rolled his eyes, swinging his arm towards the door. "Let's do this."

Gabriella sighed. "I have to go the the bathroom first." Ryan shrugged. "You can go, I'll just be a minute."

He grabbed his things and got into the car just like she asked. Gabriella walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and sat down on the toilet lid. And she began to weep.

* * *

**Okay, I promise that you'll see Troypay and the wedding in the next chapter. Oh and I have extended it from a threeshot to a fiveshot, because I just have to. :P**

**Also, I would like to give a heartwarming shout out to RememberxDecember, lol. I mean, she's an avid Troypay supporter and yet here she is telling me how much she likes my Gabriella story. That to me, is an honor. So TY, kiddo, TY! :D**

**Okay, enjoy. And I hope it wasn't too short. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so, I just realized this will actually turn out to be six chapters long - not five. Not a bad thing, because I know exactly what's supposed to happen in the next two chapters - it's like all mapped out - so I'll have this thing finished in no time. I know you guys don't want it to end (neither do I), but I'm just so excited that for ONCE I'll finish something I started. Long going personal thing... ;D**

**Anyway, IMPORTANT: Sharpay's wedding dress I have described in this story is based off an actual dress I picked out online. Because I can and want to, I'm also posting the link to view it on my profile. Don't forget to look at it! It's so gorgeous! :D**

**Hope this everything you wanted and more (I mean, for now anyway).**

**-ssn**

* * *

**Nothing Still**

**Part Four**

It was imperative that Gabriella walk in there with a smile painted on her face.

With her face lit up and doe-eyed. Without a scent of despair or resentment. But that was almost impossible right now. Right now, Gabriella's heart was beating wildly, like a berserk drummer high off speed. Or like an Olympic race had started right within her body. And it released a wave of panic through her nervous system. Her fingers twitched and she gritted her teeth. She was so anxious, she couldn't even decide how she felt. She wanted to run, scream, cry, laugh, and hit her head against a wall all at once.

But instead, she stared at the doors of the wedding hall before her. She could try to climb the stairs and walk inside but Gabriella was weary her knees would simply buckle beneath her. That or she would pass out. Just one more thing she was indecisive over. Her mind was a monster clutter of tangled, fried wires – and trying to think beyond right here right now would come out untranslatable at best.

She began to bite her fingernails. How long could she just keep staring at it before someone caught her?

As Gabriella lifted her hand to her mouth, ready to tear off a jagged nail, her eyes linked with the diamond bracelet. It was Troy's going-away gift. He wanted to travel the world and find himself, he'd said. But he never wanted Gabriella to forget about him—and she never did. Even when, instead of finding himself, he found Sharpay. Suddenly his insecurities vanished. Apparently, Gabriella couldn't offer the same sense of home and belonging that Sharpay did. He said he never meant for it to turn out the way it did, but that changed nothing. It was still a slap in the face.

Now Gabriella was glad she wore the bracelet. She wanted him to see it and feel a sharp pang of regret and shame. To feel the same burn that ate her up inside.

But suddenly, Gabriella felt ashamed, herself. She didn't hate Troy for falling in love with Sharpay. If she hated anything, it was the fact that he couldn't be in love with her too. The fact that she hadn't moved on, that she _couldn't_ move on. She didn't understand her own heart. Why was she so caught up on him? Why did he mean so much to her?

Gabriella dropped her hand and straightened out. She was going to slide right in there and be the happy-go-lucky girl she was so long ago. _Listen up you stupid heart_, she told herself. _I want Troy and Sharpay to be happy. I want them to have a long, joyful life together. You won't get in the way of that. You won't._

She commanded her body to move up those steps. She reached the door. She grabbed the handle of the heavy doors and pulled it towards herself. There it was. Wide open. Welcoming. But she had frozen.

_Oh, please don't do this, Gabriella. You'll be fine. You have friends in there—Ryan's in there already. He's waiting for you. And you know he'll protect you from anything—even a broken heart._

Her eyes shot open.

She stepped inside.

-x-x-x-

It was a typical church-style wedding hall.

Two columns of pews paced beside each other, split by the aisle soon to welcome a very happy couple. Then there was the altar. It was a small stage, decorated with arrangements of pale yellow and white flowers. A runner was rolled along the aisle, where petals of the same flowers had been sprinkled. Of course, Gabriella and Ryan had gotten to the hall much earlier than the rest of the attendees, so only a few random strangers helping to set up were in sight.

As Gabriella took it all in, her heart sunk deeper. It was beautiful. So why wasn't she happy to see it?

A tap on her shoulder woke her from her sinking thoughts. Gabriella spun around and found a grinning Taylor McKessie. She was a mutual friend, and clearly very glad to see her. She threw her arms around Gabriella.

"Girl, it's so good to see you!"

Gabriella tried not to feel awkward as she limply hugged her back. "You too, Taylor. Um, how's Chad?"

Taylor removed herself and rolled her eyes. "A boneheaded basketball junkie—same as always."

"Oh," Gabriella laughed very lightly, "Are you two still...?" She let it hang.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still dating him. But don't ask me why—he's such a loser." Taylor laughed and so Gabriella did too, although all emotion had been drained from it. Immediately after, Taylor grabbed Gabriella's wrists and started dragging her off. "Sharpay ordered me to retrieve you as soon as you arrived."

Gabriella gave a little resistance as they trekked through the back rooms of the hall. They walked down a barren corridor and straight into a door on the right—Sharpay's dressing room. Gabriella's breath caught in her chest as Taylor hustled her in. She'd hardly had any time to prepare herself. Gabriella didn't think she was ready to face her best friend, to look her in the eyes and lie, "I'm not in love with your fiancee."

But she was all out of luck.

When Gabriella stumbled into the room, her mouth was hanging open. Taylor breezed past her and attend to her bridesmaid duties, but she paced back a few steps until she stood awkwardly in the door frame. She glanced around the room and finally, she caught sight of Sharpay.

Gabriella was awestruck.

It would be the deepest of insults to say Sharpay was clothed in anything other than the finest. It wasn't even a dress, it was a _gown._ It was a chiffon gown, to be exact, made of ivory silk. The sweetheart bodice, strapless, toned with beads, was outlined in an elegant crisscross design; it hugged her body, ending just below her bosom. After the bodice, the gown hung fluidly, rolling down her curves gracefully.

And yet, it was only a part of what stunned Gabriella. What had really struck her was the sincerity of Sharpay's smile as she swished in the dress, staring in the mirror. She was glowing. There was no other way to describe the expression of her spirit. And Gabriella had to push her palm into her chest to keep from glowing with jealousy.

Forever, this moment right now, would stick with Gabriella.

Suddenly, Sharpay caught Gabriella's eye in the mirror. Her brilliant smile seemed, impossibly, to beam brighter. She spun around instantly and rushed over to the doorway. Gabriella felt as if the room had entered slow motion. Sharpay opened her arms, laughing, squeezing Gabriella close. But from a different angle, Gabriella's eyes stared ahead, burning from the water begging to well up. The contrast of their emotions was too much for her to handle. Right then and there, Gabriella wanted to break down and sob. Sharpay was joyful to see her best friend, but Gabriella preferred _death_ over this moment. The guilt slowed her heart, enough to where, now, she wasn't even sure it was still beating.

Finally, the moment ended and life hit fast forward again.

"I've missed you so much, Gabby! I'm so happy you're here!" Sharpay held her wrists, sweetly. Gabriella had to concentrate on the words that came out of her mouth, as best as she could; she felt like she was on delay.

"Me too, Shar," she said quietly, and the smile she gave didn't make it past her lips. "You look beautiful." After everything Gabriella felt from the glow Sharpay basked in, that was her only remark.

Sharpay smiled, "Oh, thanks, it's nothing, really." Her humility weighed heavily on Gabriella.

"It's your wedding day—it's definitely something."

She shrugged, "I'd get married to Troy in a sack cloth, if need be." Nearly flying forward into disaster, words caught in Gabriella's tightly shut lips: _So would I_.

Sharpay broke the brief instant of silence.

"Okay, okay, enough about me—c'mon let's hear about you." She took Gabriella's hand and led her into the room. They sat down on a couch together. Gabriella's throat was so dry, it itched and stung.

"So, how have you been? We haven't had a catch up in months! Did you get any of my emails?" Sharpay was sincere.

_Yeah, I got them. I ignored them._ Gabriella cleared her aching throat and shook her head mercilessly. "Sorry, my computer's been acting up—and I just, um, haven't had time to get it fixed anyway." Sharpay twisted her lips and sighed.

"That sucks." Gabriella nodded dryly. "I'm serious—I wrote you an email. I wanted you to be my Maid of Honor, but you never got back, and everyone was breathing down my neck so I just picked Tay instead." She squeezed her hand tighter; Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. She looked down, then, in shame, realizing the extent of their cracked relationship: she felt awkward and angry with her own best friend—the same friend she'd ignored and resented for so many long months.

Sharpay went on still, "You know I would have greatly preferred you, but I didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I mean, gosh," she leaned in a little and giggled, "I don't even really like Taylor."

Gabriella shot her eyes up, forcing herself to giggle too. Taylor was more honorable now, than Gabriella could ever have been. It was funny, she thought to herself, Gabriella liked Taylor more than she liked herself.

"I think Taylor's a good choice."

"She's been sweet, yeah, but she's not you." Sharpay smiled, slightly sad. _No, she's not me. I'm not even me. _"Listen, Gabriella," she placed her other warm hand on top of their molded fingers. Gabriella's previously deadened heart sped up. It was coming, she knew it. She had been dreading it all along.

"I know that at one point you and Troy were in love," Sharpay began with sincerity and forgiveness. Gabriella wanted to retch. She couldn't hear this right now. But she remained cold and stiff. "And things didn't end well with you two—because of me."

Gabriella had to force herself not to glare. _Things weren't _supposed _to end_.

"But I hope that after today, the three of us can patch things up—for real." She looked at her knowingly. Gabriella shifted once more, still as a statue. Sharpay wasn't supposed to know things weren't peachy. She was supposed to be oblivious, for Gabriella's sake. "I know you said you didn't still have feelings for him but—"

"I don't," she interjected harshly. Gabriella withdrew her hand quickly. Sharpay didn't even react, she just sighed.

"I could see it in your eyes, Gabby. And I know that you'd never do anything—I'm not insinuating you would." The rage was pumping through her blood. _You have no idea what I'm capable of anymore_. "Still, today is probably a little painful and I just—"

"Sharpay," she snapped. "I've told you time and time again: I have no feelings for Troy." _Lie_. "I left that baggage behind a long time ago. There is no need for you to feel sorry for me." _Lie_. Sharpay's face slowly fell. Gabriella rolled her shoulders back and sat perfectly tall, hypocritical of the two ton guilt crushing her. "I'm here to see you get married to the man you love. I wouldn't have come if I had any ill will towards you. You're my best friend." _Lie, lie, lie_. "So let's just, just," she sighed and the anger passed, replaced once more by the overwhelming guilt, "let bygones be bygones."

Sharpay nodded, silently. Gabriella wished she could take it all back right then. She had hurt her—even if it was just a little—when the only one who deserved to be reprimanded was Gabriella herself. But then, just like before, Sharpay let it roll off her back. She smiled once more.

"You're absolutely right." Suddenly, Sharpay gasped and held Gabriella's ear lobe between her fingers. Gabriella grimaced. "Oh my god, these are gorgeous, Gabriella! Where did you get them?"

She let out the smallest, weakest of smiles. "Your brother bought them for me."

Sharpay looked at her with a sly smile and dropped the lobe, returning to her previous position. "Oh, I get it now. Bygones be bygones—you're dating Ryan, aren't you?" Gabriella frowned and tried to protest, but the assumed reality hit Sharpay; she gasped again, and poked Gabriella. "Oh my god, Gabby! Why didn't you tell me? This has to be the best news for Ry—it's been so long for him—"

"What? No, no, I'm not-I'm not dating your—"

A loud crash and clang interrupted the two. Sharpay immediately sprang up.

"I'm sorry—I better go check on that," she rolled her eyes, with a chuckle. "I'll be right back." Sharpay fled out of the room and headed towards the source of the sound.

Gabriella pressed her hand to her chest—she had to leave, hide somewhere, anywhere before she came back. She just couldn't take this anymore. All of her worst fears and regrets were attacking her endlessly, and she needed someplace to shield the on-slaughter. If only she could hide from herself.

Gabriella jumped up and ran out of the room, barely breathing. She found herself in the hallway. She ran down it, far away from the main hall as possible. She came to a crossroad. One hall to the left, one to the right, and the continuing hall ahead. Quickly, she turned left and bolted into the nearest room. She slammed the door behind her and rested her head on it, catching her breath.

The room was dimly lit: only the sunlight, squeezing through the closed blinds as best it could, was available. It was quiet too. Almost peacefully so.

Gabriella was finally alone.

"Gabriella?" said a quiet voice.

But she wasn't.

Gabriella turned around and saw the very Troy Bolton sitting in front of a piano, looking at her inquisitively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prepare yourself: longest chapter of this story. o.0 And probably, most dramatic. But I won't give it all away here. Just wanted to say thank you to my lovely reviewers, because guess what? My biggest amount of reviews for any story has been 20, for a long time, (I know, I know not a lot) and finally you guys help me beat it! Whoo! New personal record! :D So, thank you very much.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter - and I also hope this helps you decide which side you ...well, side with. ;)**

**-ssn**

* * *

**Nothing Still**

**Part Five**

The sight and sound of him made Gabriella crack all over again.

Troy shifted in his seat and swallowed, visibly. She knew she shouldn't be here—she should just turn and walk out. But at the same time, it was too late. Gabriella was here now, wrapped up in Troy's presence, stuck and vulnerable. Her stomach churned and Gabriella had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. Troy watched her, still stunned and unsure of what to do. Gabriella slowly slid down to the floor, burying her head in her hands.

"Gabriella," he began, softly, "what are you doing here?"

She looked up, distraught. "I came to see you get married," she spoke calmly. Gabriella bowed her head again. The words felt like the vomit she'd nearly spewed as they left her lips. She was such a hypocrite.

She didn't move for a while, so Troy tested the waters.

"You should get off the floor—your dress might get ruined." He slid over a little and patted the spot next to himself. "Here, sit by me. Haven't had a conversation with Gabriella Montez in ages," he smiled softly, almost tiredly.

As Gabriella glanced up to him, and moved to sit where he requested, she realized something. All those old feelings hit her like a tidal wave—painful and distressing, but cool enough to drain her guilt's heat. Because she understood then _exactly_ why she still loved him.

She seated herself beside Troy. Breathing was difficult, but she didn't let on. Gabriella's eyes danced over him, taking in every inch. He was in his suit and tie, a white rose in the jacket pocket. His soft hair flapped over his eyes: characteristically Troy. And he smelled like an ocean breeze. For a brief moment, Gabriella envisioned herself laying his arms, on the hot sand in Hawaii. It passed before she could grab it and make it stay.

"You look pretty," she said, at a loss for words. Troy laughed, quietly. The sound filled her soul—god, how she missed it.

"Thanks. You too."

She shook her head and picked at her dress. "Actually, I look like a mess, but," she glanced his way with a small smile, "that's never bothered you." Gosh, what was she saying? Why was she talking this way to him? She wanted to stop, but she didn't even know how she had started.

Troy smiled back and looked down.

"Naturally beautiful women don't need dressing up," he spoke softly.

"Well, your _fiance_ is pretty dolled up if you ask me," she laughed, lightly. _What are you insinuating_, she asked herself harshly.

"I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure she looks beautiful in whatever she's wearing. Heck, I'd marry her in a t-shirt and jeans," he laughed. Gabriella could have glared, but that would ruin this moment—and she couldn't forsake that.

"Jeans at the altar: classy."

He chuckled at her. "Hey, I wanted to elope—but Shar thought we should have a nice ceremony, so—"

"You surrendered?" she joked, but it was only a joke to Troy. He _tsked_ at her with a smile. "Sorry," she held up her hands, "I'm with you on this one."

He nodded, "I think that a wedding should only be for two people who love each other. Everyone else can stuff it." Troy looked at her slyly. But she didn't reprimand him or poke fun, like he expected. She just stared.

"I couldn't agree more."

He smiled and glanced away. "Hey," Gabriella said softly, touching his knee for a moment too long. Troy looked back at her, brows very slightly curved in. Gabriella gave him a genuine smile. "Will you play with me one last time?"

Gabriella slid around on the bench so that now she faced the piano. Troy grinned when he finally got it. He nodded and repeated her action. They poised their fingers over the keys.

"What should we play?" he asked.

Instead of voicing her opinion, Gabriella simply stroked the keys. It was the song that first brought them together.

They met at a college party. It was very tame, under the circumstances; the so-called 'nerds' Gabriella associated with had organized a nice gathering. It was held in someone's house—a big, cashmere living room with a grand piano. Gabriella's friends had learned from high school stories that she used to play. They urged her to entertain everyone. Reluctantly, she agreed.

She had just sat down and cracked her knuckles when Troy walked in the room. Gabriella was surprised that he had been invited: she'd never met him through her friends, and by the looks of it, he surely wasn't typical 'nerd' type. She played a complicated tune, just to show off. But in the midst of the song, Troy's friends pushed him towards the piano too. Gabriella was annoyed at this: it was her moment to shine and this guy was surely going to screw it up. But he sat next to her and miraculously followed her melody, spicing the sound with complementary notes. It sounded better than Gabriella could have imagined.

And as they relived the memory, now, Gabriella realized the song only sounded magical when they played together. In fact, nothing in her life sounded right without Troy's accompaniment. He was her missing puzzle piece—and just yesterday, she'd realized that while he fit with her, he belonged to a different puzzle altogether. Gabriella hit the keys harder—she couldn't let it end this way. There had to be something she could do to turn it all around.

Her heart was banging against her ribcage when the song ended.

"Hey," Troy said, unaware of her current disposition, "I still got it, huh?"

Suddenly, Gabriella threw herself in his direction. She grabbed his face, but Troy quickly threw her hands off and jumped away from the bench before she could go any further. Humiliated, Gabriella's cheeks burned red.

"Gabriella," he all but barked, incredulously, "what was that?"

She shook her head viciously, as tears sprung from her eyes. She glared up at him. "You can't marry her, Troy." He gaped at her, speechless.

"What the he—"

"I'm still in love with you, okay! Can't you see that?"

Now, it was Troy's cheeks that turned bright red. He looked away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. _Oh, god_, she thought, _what now? What have I done? _But the harder her guilt slapped her, the more she wanted to rebel.

"Gabriella..." he searched for the right words—were there any? "Why didn't you tell me? Why … why did you let this go on for so long?" His tone grew frustrated. "Why are you _telling me this on my wedding day_, for Christ's sake?"

"I didn't have another choice—Troy, please, just look at me," she said thickly, tears streaming down her hardened face. He didn't even hear her, he paced the room angrily.

"What am I supposed to do with that? Am I supposed to be relieved?" Gabriella trembled from the guilt and rage swarming her blood. He zipped around and glared at her. "Why would you do this to me? Right now is the worst moment you could've chosen!"

She shook her head, "Please, just-just come with me! We'll leave this all behind," she got out of her seat and rushed towards him. She couldn't believe the words were coming from her mouth. Troy stared at her like he had never heard something so heartless in his life.

"Gabriella!" he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "My fiance is in the other room—I love _her_. I'm getting married in twenty minutes!"

He was saying these things, but none of it made sense to her. "No," she moaned, "you can't."

Gabriella pulled his face towards hers in a desperate attempt to win. This time, Troy couldn't stop her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him languidly. But only a few seconds later, Troy pushed her away once more.

It was not soon enough.

Suddenly, the two whipped around to see Ryan Evans standing in the doorway, stunned and glaring. Troy shook his head and had left Gabriella without a glance back. He stopped in front of Ryan.

"This isn't what it looks like," his voice was laced in frustration and desperation. Ryan was unmoved. "I love Sharpay and I want to marry her. I don't even know how _she_ got in here— and I swear, I _swear_ I didn't kiss her back."

Gabriella gasped. Now he only referred to her as _she_? In one blow, she had finally been broken. This time, she knew it was beyond repair. Gabriella suddenly felt dizzy, like the room was a spinning vortex and it was taking her for a ride. One breath later, she collapsed to her knees.

Ryan was all but growling at Troy. "Oh, you didn't kiss her back, but you _did_ kiss her? You want Shar and a side-piece, huh? You're a sleaze, Bolton!"

Troy let each vile word roll off his back. He pushed Ryan's chest and ran past him. He didn't need to explain anything to him. In fact, he ran to find Sharpay and tell her what went down. Troy was going to be honest, and straight up, even if meant trouble for him.

But Ryan was not the same type of guy. He was teeming with anger. He immediately came after Troy. He jumped on his back and they plummeted to the floor.

"Get off me, Evans!" Troy barked. But then Ryan punched him in the jaw. Troy's head flew to the side. Now, he was mad.

The two broke out into a fist fight, wrestling each other viciously. Ryan was winning; he sat on Troy and socked him left and right, left and right. From all the commotion, Sharpay came rushing in.

"Oh my God, Ryan! Get off—get off!" she cried.

Troy used the moment to his advantage. He rammed his palm into Ryan's stomach. The blow took the wind out of Ryan and he fell back. Troy pushed him away and stood up. His nose and lips were bleeding. The two glowered at each other for a beat of unbearable silence. Sharpay pulled Troy into her arms.

Possessed by her rampant emotions, Gabriella stepped out into the hall.

Troy took one look at her and his nostrils flared. He pulled away from Sharpay and staggered somewhere down the hall. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella, gaping.

"What happened?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a long breath. "I kissed him." The tears came once again.

"W-what?" she whimpered.

"I was so—I just—I lost my mind for a moment and I kissed him," Gabriella held her fingers to her mouth and choked back a sob. Sharpay's jaw clenched. "Please, I'm so sorry—let me help, I'll do anything!"

She started forward, but Sharpay's deep glare stopped her. Swiftly, she turned away and ran after Troy. Gabriella lost it then.

Everything went black and she passed out.

And not even Ryan could catch her.

-x-x-x-

When Gabriella finally stirred, she had a pounding headache and frizzy hair.

Somehow, she'd mucked all the good in her life up and all that was left were ragged strings. She was intact physically, but the damage she had done to her heart seemed irrevocable. Why did she kiss him? Why did she beg Troy to run away with her? Gabriella hadn't even been intoxicated. A powerful, unknown force captivated her being and led her on a wild vendetta. And while actual alcohol was absent in her system—she was drunk off her extreme emotions. Drunken words were sober thoughts, she knew, but she didn't truly want anything she pleaded and cried for.

In fact, all she really wanted now _was_ alcohol.

Maybe if she consumed enough, she'd pass out once more and forget any of this had ever happened.

Slowly, Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. She breathed in long and hard, and the thumping of a migraine began. For a brief moment, Gabriella didn't know where she was. Then her fingers curled in and she felt someone's presence. She was on Sharpay's dressing room couch, lying on a man's warm chest. Disillusioned, Gabriella shifted her chin up further and she saw that this man was, in fact, Ryan. He had his arm wrapped around her loosely and his chin tucked into his neck, snoozing.

Why was she here—why were _they_ here, sleeping, when Gabriella had a epic apology to make? She sat up, away from Ryan's embrace and blinked, dazed. Ryan reacted instantly and shot his eyes open almost comically.

"Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep. "Sleeping beauty has returned to life."

Gabriella sighed. She was the furthest thing from beautiful. After her actions today she was Sleeping Ugly. And Sleeping Backstabber. She untucked her feet and stretched them out in front of herself.

"What happened after … um, after I...?" she wasn't apt on delving into it. Ryan now readjusted himself too.

"They got married."

"What?" She was shocked. "When? Where was I? Is it over?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, softy. "The two talked and cleaned up Troy's face—then everything went on as planned." He didn't seem sorry that he'd punched Troy. Did he know it was Gabriella who'd kissed him?

That was the least of her concerns at that moment, though. She hadn't broken them up, that hit her first. But instead of feeling remorse and self-pity, a new feeling emerged. Relief. Maybe she hadn't destroyed _everything_. Her friendship with the two, yes. Her sense of respect and dignity, plenty. But not their love. Despite her betrayal, their feelings for each other remained strong.

She almost smiled at the thought. But then, the self-sorrow swept in. She had _missed_ the wedding. Because of her foolishness, stupidity, and downright treachery, she lost the chance to witness a simple show of love. All Gabriella had wanted was that. And in battling to retrieve it, she forgot to look around. Troy and Sharpay shared with each other what Gabriella desired, and instead of rejoicing in it—she set out to ruin it. If she had just let go of what-used-to-be, she could have enjoyed a different type of love. She could have had the friendship she'd forsaken returned.

But now, that was impossible.

Gabriella glanced at Ryan.

"I still have you, don't I?" she asked timidly. Ryan frowned a little. Gabriella had been lost in thought for at least ten minutes, and when she resurfaced, he had no itinerary to base her previous question off. Ryan wasn't aware of the origin of the request, but he already knew the answer.

"There's nothing you could do to lose me."

Gabriella gazed at him. "But what I did was wrong. I kissed him, Ryan. And it wasn't an accident. I wanted to, and I did."

Ryan sighed, "I agree—it was completely stupid of you. But neither of us are proud of our actions today." Gabriella winced.

"Which one was worse, do you think?" Gabriella watched him weakly. "The fact that I kissed my best friend's husband, or that you broke his nose?"

"Definitely you." Ryan smiled.

She returned the gesture, then sighed. "Yeah, you're probably—no, completely right." Gabriella lowered her head in deep shame, needless to say. Ryan knocked legs with her.

"Gabriella, I've done plenty of awful things in my life—and what happened today doesn't even break the ice. At least you're sorry for it."

She looked at him, curiously.

"You don't feel bad for beating up Troy?"

Ryan chuckled, "Heck no. I've always wanted to sock that guy one." Gabriella couldn't help herself: she laughed.

"Why?"

Ryan shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No, c'mon," she nudged him, smiling, "there's something. Why don't you like him?"

"Because," Ryan watched her carefully, "he had you and he just let you go." Instantly, Gabriella's cheeks were red. She gulped. "You're wonderful Gabriella and he can't even see it."

Gabriella stared at her hands. "Not being in love with me isn't a crime." Ryan's lips parted, but he wouldn't say what had crossed his mind. He said something else instead.

"I think he married the right person, yes—my sister and he are great together. But he still left you in pain. And _that_ is a serious offense."

Gabriella almost laughed.

"I _should_ be in pain right now. I deserve it." She sighed and looked back at a dejected Ryan. "But thanks for the vote of confidence."

He put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and then stood.

"I guess I should go home..." Gabriella turned around to gather her belongings, when she came face to face with Sharpay.

Her expression wasn't one of anger, to be exact. But it was stern, pained most likely, and to Gabriella: intimidating. She swallowed, roughly.

"I think we need to talk," Sharpay said.

Without waiting for agreement, she led the way out. Gabriella followed orders, but knew: the night was still far from over.

-x-x-x-

Sharpay and Gabriella didn't trek too far from her dressing room. In fact, they crossed the hallway and straight into another back room. But upon seeing Troy standing in it, his nose bandaged, she wish they had gone anywhere else.

Sharpay took three quick strides and stood tall beside her husband. Gabriella shifted awkwardly in her skin, feeling worse than she could've imagined. It was as if she was the kid with her hand in the cookie jar—but tripled in angst and humiliation. Her skin burned; she just wanted to rip it off.

"Gabriella," Sharpay started, "Troy told me everything that happened this afternoon." Gabriella refused to meet their gaze. She didn't even want to know the expression displayed on Troy's face. "But we still need answers from you." Gabriella swallowed the two-ton weight that sat on her chest.

This time Troy spoke. "Why did you do it?"

Gabriella shuddered, "I don't have the answer you're looking for."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, almost softly. But what Gabriella had to say wasn't soft at all. She resented it, but it had to be done.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't mean it. Because I did." She struck up the courage to meet the couple's eyes. "But I am deeply—gravely sorry for it."

"Yeah, well, it's a little late now," Troy mumbled to himself. Sharpay kept her attention focused on Gabriella.

"So when you kissed my husband," each word pinched and sliced like needles puncturing her skin, "you were aware of your actions?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Sharpay stiffened. "See, that can't be true though. Because the Gabriella Montez _I knew_ would never purposely hurt me." She sighed, "But maybe I don't know you anymore."

_You don't. I don't. But I wish I did._ Feeling it was much too late to say any of those words, Gabriella had to go with something else.

"The purpose wasn't to hurt you. It-it was to...to...," she couldn't finish.

"To get me," finished Troy. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and sunk into herself.

"I knew my reasons then, but none of it makes sense now," she admitted. "I knew in my head that I would regret it—and I do. That's all I can tell you."

Sharpay stared at her for a while.

"Am I supposed to forgive you? Was that in your plans—did I ever even cross your mind?"

"I never expected it, no."

"So you thought you'd run away with my husband, and I could just shove it?" Her snips made Gabriella bleed.

"At the time: I hadn't thought that far. But now—"

"Oh, now what?" Before Sharpay went any further, Troy took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, hey—do you remember what you told me?" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "What were we here to do?" She took in a long sigh.

"What if I changed my mind?"

"You haven't. I know you, Shar. You couldn't hurt a fly, and you can't hurt her now, even though you want to."

Gabriella's breath stayed stuck in her throat. She wanted to be crying, begging for forgiveness—but she couldn't. She was all out of energy. In her heart, she'd been grovelling all day—and she just didn't have anything left to offer.

"Gabriella," Sharpay called over Troy's shoulder. She looked up, startled. "Two questions."

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she just nodded.

"Would you do it over again?"

Frowning deeply, she shook her head. Of course she wouldn't. Hadn't that been the point of this whole fiasco?

"And do you still feel the same?"

About Troy, she meant.

Gabriella closed her eyes for a moment of thought. She hadn't discussed that with herself, yet.

After all the drama she caused, would she still pine away the rest of her life? Had she even ever loved him all along? Or was it the wounded pride that disillusioned her? Something in Gabriella shifted. At first, when Troy returned, she'd still been in love with him. But after so many months of seeing him with Sharpay, she told herself she was over it. Only when she received the invitation for the wedding had all those dead feelings reawakened. When Gabriella realized she had lost the war, she remembered how much she had loved Troy. She hated losing out on such an intimate subject—for once in her life she wanted to win. So she kissed Troy. But not because she loved him. Because she wanted to win. And she knew she couldn't.

The scene reappeared in her mind, and any feeling that had flooded her system then, had immediately been drained. She felt nothing.

Gabriella looked back up with confidence.

"No." She broke out into a smile, almost giddy, "No—I don't. Oh my God," it hit her, "I don't love you anymore." The two tons she had been carrying, limping along with it, had finally disappeared. She could taste the fresh air once again. "I don't love you!" she laughed.

And unexpectedly, so did they.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! I personally think this chapter is good: perhaps the perfect ending. But, the other half of me is very self-concious about it. Please please let me know what you think? Just be honest. I can take it, I promise. :)**

**Also, I think I might do a "conclusion" of sorts for this too, so keep one ear open. Please and thank you!**

**-ssn**

* * *

**Nothing Still**

**Part Six**

Gabriella stared at the cake for a while.

It was chocolate, her favorite, with creamy vanilla frosting. It would have looked appetizing, if she had an appetite. She didn't. So Gabriella didn't eat it. She pushed the plate away, and rather, stared at the far less interesting table cloth. However, she did keep the silver fork to absentmindedly twirl between her fingers, while the reception carried on around her.

In the end, Sharpay and Troy had decided to forgive Gabriella and invited her to enjoy the reception afterward.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Gabriella had admitted.

"No," Sharpay had sighed and ran her hands down the front of her gown, "you don't. But I'm going to forgive you anyway."

Gabriella sniffled, "Why?"

"Because the Gabriella Montez I knew is still in there somewhere, and I still love her." She'd smiled and Gabriella wept yet again. This time, it was tears of joy, gratefulness.

Now, as Gabriella sat dully at the table, she wondered why she didn't feel happy. As a matter of fact, she wasn't feeling anything. She was just empty and tired. It had been the longest day, and all her emotions were spent. But that wasn't all there was to it, Gabriella knew.

She had been relieved to find she wasn't truly in love with Troy. But with that gone, she realized: she didn't love anything else either. Gabriella's life had revolved around pursuing him, and longing him, and nothing else. That painful part was over, thankfully, but a large hole had been cut out of her because of it. What were her plans now? She didn't have an answer. Because she didn't have any.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Ryan gently touched her bare shoulder. She shivered and looked up at him. He had just returned from a trip to the serving table. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten Gabriella in that aspect. Ryan placed a flute of pale champagne before her, sipping his own elegantly. Gabriella almost rolled her eyes at the thought.

_Everything _Ryan Evans did was elegant. Smooth. Daring. Like a cool mist gliding across your skin, raising the hairs on the back of your neck, sending goosebumps down your arms.

He sat down in the chair beside her.

"So, how is Cinderella this fine evening?"

Gabriella glanced at the flute and suddenly downed it in one gulp. She shook her head dizzily from the tingle sensation fluttering through her blood. Ryan raised his brows and laughed. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Cinderella just had a glass of champagne and is still prince-less. Typical." She rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair.

"You've just been looking in all the wrong places, is all."

Gabriella glanced his way and snorted.

"Sorry, there aren't any castles around where I live, just a pizza plaza. I don't have too many options." Ryan smiled slowly.

"Have you ever seen Beauty and the Beast?"

"Of course. Who hasn't?"

"Well, sometimes: a prince doesn't have the appearance of one. But he can be your savior, if given the opportunity. However, you'll never know unless you take a chance on him."

Gabriella stared at him. "Well, if he's my savior, shouldn't he just swoop in and rescue me already? Does he need an engraved invitation?" she snorted again.

Ryan shrugged, "Maybe he's just as scared of saving you as you are of being saved."

Gabriella snapped up, "What?" Instantly, she had a headache and winced. Too much too fast: emotionally and alcoholically. She laughed, "This fairytale talk is giving me a headache."

"Actually, Cinderella," he leaned forward and pulled back her empty flute, "that would be the champagne—however, I do agree: fairytales are nauseating." He rolled his eyes in disgust. Gabriella didn't mention the two flutes she'd downed before he'd even given her that one.

She giggled at him instead.

Just then, a soft calming tune floated in from the dance floor. It was a lover's song. Sweet, and slow. Sharpay and Troy were already out there, dancing together. Gabriella smiled at them.

To Gabriella: slow dancing was like an embrace set to music. Perfect and beautiful. Her eyes moved away when a warm touch rippled through her fingers. She looked up and witnessed Ryan pulling her out of her seat. Without words, he led her to the dance floor and held her close. Gabriella laid her head against his chest, and closed her eyes, possessed by her exhaustion.

Now, she felt something.

Peace.

They swayed like that for a long time. Every so often, Ryan's fingers grazed her back and she would get chills. It didn't bother her. He was her best friend—he didn't need an excuse to be affectionate. In fact, Gabriella kind of liked it. In all the time she knew him, Ryan had never been rough with her—ever. Sure, he was plenty sarcastic and blunt occasionally. But he treated her like a queen, day in and day out. He was _delicate_ with Gabriella. And she appreciated that now more than ever.

Finally, the song ended.

Ryan and she stopped swaying, but they had yet to let go of each other. It lasted for a few moments and then a wave of nausea hit Gabriella. She looked up at him, weary.

"I … think … I need some air."

He nodded and let her go. But as Gabriella moved closer to the exit doors, the queasy feeling deepened. She broke out into a run. Gabriella pushed through the double doors and puked on the sidewalk instantly. She moaned and ducked her head between her knees. Suddenly, Ryan burst through the doors too. Upon seeing her vomit, he grimaced.

"Oh," he laughed and came to her side. "You had a little more than one glass, huh?" He pulled her hair back and had a hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Maybe just a—" she retched again.

"Ooh, okay, sweetheart. No more champagne for you."

"Well, duh," Gabriella's voice was thick. Blowing out a sigh, she swiped at her mouth.

"Here," Ryan said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tin of mints. He opened the lid and held it out to Gabriella. Ryan always cared for her—no matter the circumstances. Grunting, she pulled out a few and popped them in her mouth.

She stretched her body back to shape and came to rest in Ryan's arms. She could barely hold herself up, so he did it for her. The two stood under the stars. But just then, the stars turned to water droplets and the rain came pouring down. They were already tucked safe under the buildings thin awning. Gabriella giggled.

"I love the rain, don't you?" She smiled despite her unsettled stomach.

"Actually, I don't." Gabriella shifted her face up to gaze at his, confused. Ryan looked back at her and shrugged.

"Always so cynical, Ryan." She paused and watched him seriously. "Why?"

Ryan took in a deep breath. "Reality has never been a friend to me."

"Hm—maybe you're just not looking in the right places." She grinned and Ryan chuckled. Gabriella shifted against him, head tucked safely into his chest.

"Well, that's the thing about reality, Gabriella," he looked at her with tired eyes, "you don't get to choose."

Gabriella frowned and took a heavy breath. She'd known this all along, of course. But hearing it said so softly, so vulnerably: it hurt. It was as if she'd just realized it for the first time. Tears welled up in her eyes, knowing she had experienced the very pain earlier.

"That's so sad," she moaned. Ryan held her tighter.

"That's why sarcasm was created. It helps us laugh about what we can't ever change." He laughed a little, but Gabriella continued to dwell upon the shocking truth of his words.

A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She didn't think she had anything left inside, but her sympathy for Ryan, for anyone that always got the short end of the stick was just too strong.

Gabriella had always known Ryan had been heartbroken before, but it wasn't her own reality—she couldn't have gauged the extent of his suffering. But she found out today just how badly the healing of a crushed heart hurts—she couldn't imagine being in this kind of pain more than once. But Ryan, he'd told her before of the few women that took a toll on him. Now, his stories weighed on her heavily. She knew what it was really like, and she couldn't stand to think he'd been through it too.

"I promise, Ryan," she looked up at him suddenly, "I'll never break your heart."

She expected him to smile and return the sentiment, but he just stared at her. Gabriella noticed a flicker of pain run across his face. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. He laughed next, "Just stop disappearing on me, okay? I never know what goes on up there," he motioned to her head. Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry. I guess that was probably weird."

Ryan smiled finally.

"So," Gabriella sighed, feeling the need for a subject change, "how was the wedding? Were they sickeningly sweet, as always?"

Ryan looked away, causing Gabriella's smile to become short-lived.

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"I was nursing you back to health," he laughed. But when she didn't respond with her usual back-bite, he suddenly became red in the face. He ducked his head and kicked his shoe against the pavement. Gabriella had never seen him flustered before.

"But Sharpay's your sister—your twin sister."

"I couldn't just leave you there..."

"And you missed her wedding for someone that kissed the groom—why would you do that?"

Ryan snapped his head up and locked eyes with her. In a beat of silence, something passed over his face. And that's when Gabriella gasped, quietly. She knew that look. She seen it in her own eyes everyday. It was one of pining. All of a sudden, a realization plummeted onto her. Blood rushed to Gabriella's cheeks. She couldn't breathe. Because now she understood.

Ryan was in love with her.

"I don't know if you've noticed," he spoke quietly, "but I'm not exactly impartial when it comes to you, Gabriella."

A sticky silence covered them.

"But I..." she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

They shuffled in the quiet. But the awkwardness would not leave. Gabriella breathed in, breathed out. She was trying to wrap her mind around the idea, but there were so many questions.

Maybe Ryan just had an intense affection for her. In her heart, she knew that was only a cover-up. The look in his eyes had not lied. And if she ignored the obvious like she had with Troy and Sharpay—it would end just as badly, maybe worse. She'd already lost something with them—could she stand to lose Ryan too? She already knew she couldn't. But w_ould she_ if she didn't return his feelings? Did she return his feelings? Gabriella had always seen him as a good friend, her best friend. What did that mean?

All Gabriella knew was that she was scared.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered.

She'd said this because she realized that she had. All those times when she was longing for Troy—a man that didn't love her back—Ryan had to suffer. She hadn't even noticed him. And oh God, he was there for her through everything. He pushed aside his feelings for her benefit. No matter how many times she gushed over Troy, hated Troy, tried to get Troy back—Ryan picked up her pieces over and over again. She promised she'd never break his heart, but she already had.

Gabriella sucked back her sudden sobs. She held her trembling fingers against her pale lips. She was crying but she couldn't hold back the words that next fell from her mouth.

"You're my best friend, Ryan," she whimpered thickly. "I love you but I … can't … I don't know—"

Gabriella looked up and suddenly saw that Ryan was now standing directly in front of her. He was very close, staring in her eyes. She gulped and couldn't look away. "I … I..."

Ryan leaned down, then, taking her face gently in his hands, and kissed her. It wasn't a small peck: the kind that friends occasionally bestow. It was a lover's kiss. It was the type of kiss Gabriella had tried to give Troy only hours ago. It spoke a thousand words. And those words said: I've wanted to do this for so long, and I'm determined to make you believe in us.

With that languid kiss, Gabriella knew something new and incredible blossomed between them. And so she let it happen.

When they finally parted, Gabriella was breathless, tears stained her face. Then she gazed up at Ryan. She couldn't move. Gabriella suddenly realized how similar they were. She and he each had only half a heart inside. But what if they fit together? Ryan had always known they would. He had been waiting for her love: the love she wanted Troy to have. In an instant, Gabriella came to another conclusion.

She didn't want Troy to have it anymore.

She wanted Ryan to.

Ryan still held her face, tucking her curls behind her ears.

"I know this is sud—"

Gabriella connected their lips again. She kissed him once: simple and sweet, a mere brush. And then again, she kissed him. But it was much slower, longer, intimate. An electric shiver soared through her body. She hoped Ryan was melting just as fast as she was.

The kiss ended. A pink blush spread across Ryan's cheeks. He looked at her, shocked, unable to contain his smile. His hands wrapped around her waist on instinct. It was rainy and cold outside, but Gabriella felt hot and flushed. She bit her lip, waiting for Ryan's full reaction.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he whispered. He laughed, "Much less on _this_ day."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I didn't think I felt this way about you..." She looked down. Ryan once again lifted her face to his.

"How _do _you feel, Gabriella?"

She blushed, "I feel...," she let a beat pass, "I feel my heart beating." Ryan pressed his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her. Tears pricked her eyes, but she giggled. "I feel everything. I haven't felt anything in so long, and now I," she smiled at him, "I feel it for you."

"Is that okay?" he asked in a breathy tone. "Are you okay with us?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I want this, Ryan. I want you and me to be together." She blushed again. "Are you okay with it too? Is it too soon?"

Ryan laughed and spun her around, "It's not soon enough!" Gabriella giggled as he set her back down.

Suddenly, a sound floated towards them from the dance floor. It was an addictive melody, and Ryan's eyes lit up.

"We're dancing," he commanded. "Now." He took her hand.

She couldn't object as he pushed back through the double doors, Gabriella in tow. Her feet were aching, her eyes sizzled, and the breath in her chest didn't want to come out. And still she couldn't say no. She wanted to go with him. Anywhere.

They entered the building and Ryan shrugged off his jacket, tossing it on a random table. Gabriella laughed. He took her wrist and drug her towards the floor.

As soon as her heels clicked on the hard wood floor, the infectious beat engulfed her and flooded the area. Suddenly, a crowd grew and everyone was floating to the sound. Gabriella giggled, surprised, and then caught sight of Ryan. His hips twirled like he'd been born from Mexican descent. Gabriella's lips parted. She had forgotten what an incredible, irresistible dancer he was. She giggled louder, and felt her body sway unexpectedly. In that instant, the sound finally infiltrated her system. She moved, so overcome, like she had never moved before. She let go.

Ryan grinned at her and pulled on her elbows, placing her hands on his waist. She laughed, gasping at him. Normally, she'd have felt awkward at this—but everything had suddenly changed. She loved it. She loved him.

Enrique Iglesias screamed through the speakers, "_Baby I like it!_" Ryan wiggled his brows and she laughed. When the line echoed back, Gabriella mouthed the words to him. He made a "well, alright then" face and suddenly, held the back of her neck, dipped to her the floor and swung her back. Gabriella felt dizzy and lovestruck immediately after. She gaped at him for a split second. But then Ryan pressed up against her and they sambaed around the room. She was too busy staring in his eyes to even see anything else.

When the right sound hit, Ryan linked fingers, they stretched out, connected by their gripped hands and spun. Gabriella ran and ran to keep the force moving, her feet _tap-tapped_ constantly, too fast to even keep up. Roaring with laughter, she couldn't hold on anymore. Her fingers slipped from his and she flew back, landing on her butt with a _thunk_. Ryan and she couldn't stop laughing. He ran over to her and helped her up.

Gabriella laid a hand on her sweaty forehead. "I think I'm a little dizzy," she giggled.

"That's calls for more champagne."

She chuckled and poked him, "Take me to my seat."

Ryan smiled, turned around and held his hands behind his back. She knotted her fingers through his and he led them through the maze of dancers, back to their table. It was just as well, the song had ended. Even so, the electricity between she and Ryan still hadn't left.

Gabriella doubted it would ever leave.

She could feel it in her chest. Nothing could be more right than she and Ryan being together. She'd always loved him—but now, it was a deeper love, a real love. Gabriella thought back on she and Troy. What she had always assumed to be love, was nothing compared to this. She knew that, finally, she found someone she could count on. Gabriella would never have to worry she'd lose Ryan; because she had him before even she knew it.

What had started as the worst day of her life turned out to be the best. Just hours ago, she was suffering, stuck in a lovesick limbo. She'd wasted two years of her life, pining after nothing. She almost broke up a wedding: and got nothing still. But then she rediscovered Ryan. He turned her life around in one moment of truth. And Gabriella was confident he was the one she'd love forever. With him, she could expect everything.

Finally, she had a future.


End file.
